Happy Birthday
by Lectictinium
Summary: It's England's birthday, and he still hasn't the courage to tell America how he feels about him. As the party draws to an end he is left alone...   *Hints of GerIta and others*
1. Chapter 1

April the 23rd. It was England's birthday and he was holding a small party at one of his stately homes inviting all of the Allied Forces. The first guests arrived promptly at 3o'clock in the afternoon. England opened the front door and greeted the couple on his doorstep: Russia and China. France arrived shortly after, giving England a birthday kiss on the cheek as soon as the door was open. Thirty awkward minutes passed with no sign of America. _Trust that bloody git to be late_, England thought inwardly, _or maybe he's not coming…_ England sighed sadly but brightened when the doorbell rang.

"The Hero has arrived! Ahahahahaha~!" America greeted England loudly and ended with his usual Hero Laugh™.

"It's good to see you, Ameri…" England's heart twinged, however, when America walked into the main living room to join the others without so much more than the standard monotonous "Happy Birthday!" Sighing again, England closed the door, his shoes echoing loudly against the marble flooring as he followed America, and tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

He was a bit worried at first when he noticed that Russia was carrying his pipe with him, but since none of his property or guests had been damaged as of yet, chose to ignore it for the time being. Because of his strong dislike of Russia, England hadn't wanted to invite him, but the dangers of not inviting him was greater than the danger of having Russia in his home for a few hours, so England had let the tall nation in without a fuss.

Later in the afternoon, France walked up to England and asked when he was receiving presents.

"Um, now is fine I guess?" It was as good a time as any.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" France instructed, smiling.

Dubious, England held out his hands and, though not before rolling them sarcastically in a childlike way, closed his eyes. He reversed the order of France's instruction just to annoy the man.

England felt France's hands clasp his before receiving another birthday kiss. On the lips. With France's tongue in his mouth.

England pulled away instantly, his cheeks a deep crimson, "Fruk!"

America blinked rapidly and almost choked on the coke he was drinking. China looked disturbed but didn't comment. Russia, smiling as always, just didn't comment.

England blinked before repeating himself, realising he had gotten his words tangled, "F-France! Fuck… What the–!"

"What the hell are you doing?" America snatched the words from England's mouth. He stood in front of France, pushing England out of the way and spread his arms out behind him slightly. He looked _extremely_ angry.

"Ohohoho~ My present was the gift of LOVE, mon ami! Ohoho~" France declared, patting America's shoulder.

"I'll show you how much my fist loves your face!"

And with that, England could do nothing to stop the two blondes storming around his house, France running wildly, laughing whilst America followed in hot pursuit, occasionally blurting out unimaginative swear words.

"So, England, I shall give you my gift now, da?" England jumped as Russia appeared by his side, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Um, okay" England replied, red-faced.

Russia stood there, doing nothing. Of course, no gift from the cruel and childlike Russia.

"It's over there." Russia extended an arm to point at the table, on which sat a small unicorn figurine. It was very well crafted, and had a certain charm about it.

"Oh… thank you…" England was surprised, he was genuinely thankful for the gift. It was strange to be given something like that, especially from the man next to him. There was probably some deadly catch but he'd have to find out later.

"Mm. China helped make it. Be sure to take a good look at it, da?" That confirmed England's thoughts. There was definitely a catch. "How are you by the way?" The question seemed oddly placed, especially coming from the violet-eyed Russian.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourselves?" England replied in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Are you sure?"

"You look depressed, aru" The Eastern nation chipped in. He clung onto Russia's arm and rest his head against it.

"No… I'm fine… Thank you both." England turned and his gaze fell upon America who was eating a hamburger while France lay unconscious on the floor. For the umpteenth time that day, England sighed.

"Ve~ France nii-chan, what happened?" Italy poked the comatose blonde.

_GAH! Since when–? How did those three get in?_ England's brain worked overtime while he tried to make sense of the questions and answers filling his head. Standing on the spot, England was approached by his ex, Japan.

"Hello Ar– England-san. Otanjoubi omedetou." He handed a small, neatly wrapped package to England who was still stunned at their sudden appearance, "How are you?"

"…"

"Um, I'm sorry about this England. Japan just wanted to see you briefly and I know we were uninvited but the door was open and…" The troubled German explained quickly, picking Italy up off the floor. "We'll go wait outside, Japan."

"Ve~ Birthday hug!" Italy manoeuvred to England and hugged him quickly, "Our presents are over on the table, ve~" he said before returning to Germany, hugging him also. "You get a birthday hug too, Germany!"

"Um… it's not my…" Germany muttered, confused.

"Ve~ and maybe a birthday kiss later!"

"Uh… fine, fine!" Red-faced, Germany pulled Italy out of the room and towards the car at the front of England's house.

England waved a small goodbye before finally answering Japan's question.

"I'm fine Japan, how about yourself?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Greece treating you well?" England whispered slowly walking out into the hall.

"Yes…um, very…well… And what about you England?" Japan followed England, blushing slightly. They stood alone in the white hallway, admiring the artwork hanging on the walls and the curving staircase. "Don't you–?"

"I don't have anyone else…" was England's quick reply. He wanted to move off topic, still knowing that the shy nation in front of him would stay firm.

"Oh… I thought… didn't you ask?"

"No. I haven't asked him. I…" England trailed off, head lowered so that his hair covered his eyes, but couldn't hide the pink tinge developing on his cheeks. "I'm not sure if I want to…"

Japan lifted his small hands, holding the sides of England's face delicately.

"You should ask him." The look in his brown eyes was supporting and resolute.

And with that, Japan departed, leaving England in the hallway.

England said goodbye to Japan, holding his gift in one hand before closing the front door. England wiped his eyes on his sleeve and walked back into his living room, placing the package next to the other gifts he had received. No sooner had he turned to start a conversation with them, Russia and China had moved into the hall. England followed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we should go too, aru" China and Russia stood by the now open front door, the latter carrying France over his shoulder.

"Mm, that's true," Russia leaned over to whisper into the blonde's ear, "since we'll be going on our honeymoon soon." Russia's eyes sparkled briefly as he straightened up and smiled. England didn't comment and shook their hands somewhat awkwardly as they turned towards the open door. The two left, leaving America and England in the house.

"I'm sorry I can't stay England, got something planned this evening," America's statement cut off any attempt at conversation, and put a stop to England wanting him to stay. "I can't re-arrange it…"

The awkward silence was broken as America walked over to the front door to leave.

"Um…" England started to speak, "W…well, hope to see you soon…" he finished sadly, clenching his fists in bitter frustration.

"Well, have a happy birthday!" America patted the smaller nation's head and flashed his Hero Grin™.

England smiled back, hiding his pain.

"G'night Iggy, love ya!" America closed the door behind him. The clack echoed around the large, empty house.

England sighed, leaning against the door.

"Yes, Alfred…but not the way I want you to."

* * *

><p>First chapter :3 Reviews and favourites would be very much appreciated :D<p>

Iggy swears but that's about it... Will upload the next chapters ASAP :)


	2. Chapter 2

England sat curled up in an armchair downstairs by the fireplace face damp with tears. He couldn't tell him… and nothing England had tried in the evening had distracted him from the pain and sadness. Numerous novels lay abandoned and mistreated on the floor, started but thrown down again when they couldn't hold interest for England. He had just started to drift off when he was woken by the doorbell ringing. Typical… He called out sleepily but there was no reply. A few moments later there was a soft, but insistent rapping at the door. Grumbling, the blonde shook himself awake before going to answer the door. At 11PM it was too dark to identify who it was through the eyehole, but judging from the light fragrance of French perfume he could guess. _What the bloody hell was he doing here again?_ Reluctantly, as he had bothered getting up and walking to the door in the first place, England opened the door whereupon he was greeted with another 'birthday kiss' on the lips.

"God what is wrong with you?" England hissed angrily as he felt the probing tongue leave his mouth.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be…" the second blonde nation murmured back, kissing England again.

The lips were soft against his and the second tongue in England's mouth was swift and eager. Opening his eyes, England found himself gazing into crystal blue behind glasses. _Wha…?_ Parting his mouth slightly the stunned nation could only let a small whimper out, "America?"

"Mm…" The taller nation replied by bringing his left hand up to the base of England's neck, pushing his tongue further inside the Brit's mouth. Pausing only to close the door and let England catch his breath, America brought their lips together again in a soft kiss. They stood for awhile, holding each other as America kissed England repeatedly on the lips, occasionally moving down to the neck before asking entrance to England's mouth again. Breaking apart for breath, England trembled slightly in America's warm embrace.

"America…what…? Why?" England mumbled into America's chest, feeling tears forming in his eyes as he bit his lip to avoid crying. His voice was thick as he raised his head to meet America's gaze, eyes glistening, "I don't understand…I–"

"Shh…" America put a slender finger to England's lips, silencing him, "Questions later. Don't talk … and I'll kiss you again…"

England fell silent and gladly accepted the nation's kiss, allowing him to explore every inch of his mouth. He moaned as the kiss became more heated and fervent, falling submissive under America's touch, desperate to feel loved. The younger could feel the heat rolling off England's skin underneath his hands, and upon opening his eyes saw the deep red blush staining England's cheeks. Tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes, which were already red and sore from the evening. He broke the kiss, stroking England's face with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry…" America licked away the tears tasting the salt on the tip of his tongue. Before England could cry out in protest, America had swept him into his arms and was bounding up the staircase.

"Ah! What the bloody hell are you doing? Wait!" England shouted and clung to America's shoulders as the young nation nearly tripped and crashed into the wall.

"The Hero can't have you cry like this!" America turned to run down the corridor and soon recognised the oak door from his visits that was England's room. Slowing down he was thankful that the door was not locked, and nudged it open then stepped inside. He leant back to close it and turned the key sitting in the lock with a 'click'.

"Well, that wasn't much of a 'Hero' entrance…" America mumbled, half-regretting that he didn't kick the door open dramatically.

"At least you didn't break the door down." The Brit could tell exactly what he was thinking.

The two of them chuckled. America looked down at England smiling, but not in his usual goofy Hero manner. The gaze made England blush and turn his head into America's chest, breathing in the faint scent of fast food and that artificial fragrance. He wouldn't have admitted it, especially not within range of that Frog, but England was quite fond of the scents that floated around France, such as the one America wore.

The older then realised that America was still holding him close to his chest and smiling at him and his blush deepened.

"Um…. America…"

"What is it, Iggy?"

Normally England would have scolded his former colony for calling him that, but he was a bit pre-occupied at the moment and couldn't honestly give a damn. He was just having a hard time believing this was actually happening.

"Do you mind putting me down…?"

"I would mind actually," America smirked, making his way towards the most inviting bed, "But since you asked so nicely." America sat England gently down on the bed and holding the back of his neck leant down and kissed him on the lips.

Again, America kissed the blushing nation, hands roaming underneath England's shirt and up his back. He smirked and stopped kissing England, hands now carefully unbuttoning England's white shirt.

"You know, your eyebrows…"

England pouted, "Don't. Just don't even talk about it. I don't care if it's a compliment, even." America laughed as England casually shrugged of his shirt and then started to undo his trousers. England blushed as America stared down at his naked body, now extremely embarrassed. He shivered. America took off his jacket and placed it around England's shoulders.

"Don't get cold…" America pulled England close to him breathing in the nation's scent, pressing his lips to his forehead. America leant down and kissed England, running his tongue over the small, slightly chapped lips before sliding it into England's mouth.

"You taste of Earl Gray…" America mumbled as he pushed England back onto the bed. England moaned as America lay down on top of him, sucking at his neck and hands moving to stroke his sides.

"Ahh…" England took a shuddering breath as he felt America's strained erection brush against his. "You don't need these clothes…"

"Yeah…" America sat up, pushing Texas back as his glasses starting sliding off his nose. England sat up and started flicking open America's shirt. America frowned as he stopped, head lowered.

"…My hands are shaking…God, what is wrong with me…?" England grit his teeth, willing himself not to cry. He would _not_ cry in front of America like this.

"Nothing's wrong with you." America pulled England close to hug him, stroking his head. _Nothing could ever be wrong with you…_

"I'm so pathetic…" England mumbled into America's shoulder as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

America pushed England back onto the bed, stroking his face like England used to do for him as a child. "Wait a sec."

America quickly climbed off the bed and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. He unbuckled his belt; it dropped to the floor with a little clink of metal before he paused.

"Maybe…" _Maybe I shouldn't do this…_

"Are you going to leave again?" The voice was thick with pain and loneliness.

Again. America spun round to face England.

_"I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother"_

"No…" America stepped out of his trousers and sighed in relief when his erection was freed from the tight confines of his striped and starred boxers.

"I mean… I can understand why… Damn, I guess the wine-loving bastard was right when he said I would end up alo–" England was interrupted as America climbed back on top of him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That answer your question?" America met England's gaze steadily.

"Sorry…" England murmured in embarrassment, cursing himself for saying something so stupid.

"Heh. Doesn't matter. Hmm, I feel a bit hungry now…"

"What, now? You're hun-nnnngh!" England moans as America starts sucking and biting his neck, hands travelling down to pinch a nipple.

America teased the patch of soft skin with his tongue, creating a bright red mark. He kissed the mark softly and lay his head down beside England's, gently licking the shell of his ear.

"Not hungry now…"

England's breathing slowed as the two lay still, smiling as America kissed him again.

"Peckish?"

"Maybe later."

* * *

><p>Woot! The next part :D I spell Earl Grey using the American 'gray' because... well it's America talking :P Please review and favourite~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

They lay together, savouring the contact of their bodies, hands gripping each other's as America lay across England.

"America…"

"Hm?"

"How… how did you know I wouldn't reject you? I mean," America shifted so that he was face to face with the blushing Brit, "How did you know I loved you back?" England blushed at the statement and turned his head away. Question time. America was silent for a moment but then spoke in a quiet voice.

"I didn't… I mean I've loved you since after… my Independence…" A jolt ran through England's body upon hearing the word. America gripped his hands tighter and continued, "But still…"

The nation paused but then smiled a little, causing England to turn back to face him.

"I'm not that great at reading the atmosphere…"

England's eyes widened as he understood what the other was saying, "He…"

America continued, cutting England off, "To be completely honest, I never had anything planned for the night; I was always planning on surprising you later after your party. Huh, well I guess that's what I had planned… But I…" America frowned at this point, smiling sadly, "I got scared. Very un-Hero like… but at the last minute I panicked because I didn't know how you felt about me. I didn't want to get rejected or hurt you by… being blunt, like always. I mean, you always did a good job of, well, you acted like you hated me. And I didn't know if you still thought of me as your brother or… Then I got a call, and he told me you did love me, so I came here as fast as possible. Th-that's why arrived so late. Hehe, sorry Iggy…"

"You stupid git…"

America winced as England let go of his hands. He'd hurt him again…

"Of course I bloody love you…" America blinked in surprise as England cupped his face and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, tongues battling until America let England take charge. They broke apart, blushing and panting lightly. America smiled and sat up, England following suit to hold him again.

"Is this enough?" America broke the comfortable silence as they held each other.

"Hm…" England nodded, eyes closed as he rested his head on America's shoulder, breathing softly against the nation's neck and occasionally leaning in to place a line of soft kisses along his jaw.

"Heh, you sure?" England shuddered as America moved away, the cold hitting him.

"Wha?" England blushed as America bent down, spreading his knees out. Just the sight of America gazing up at him between his legs was enough to send England over the edge. No-one had ever looked at him like that before: the crystal blue eyes were filled with apprehension, seeking confirmation, but also sparkled with lust. No-one had ever _wanted_ England before…

England moaned as America ran his tongue over his erection then swallowed him completely, bobbing his head up and down the other's length. England gripped the bed sheets and fought hard to stop himself bucking his hips. How did he know exactly what to do? America gagged slightly as England grabbed his hair, forcing his head further down, but continued, humming in pleasure at the sounds his lover was making. His lover…

"Ah… America…!" England moaned as the blonde stopped. Surely he wasn't going to tease him like this?

America took his mouth away, pushing Texas up the bridge of his nose as he mumbled, "I have a name: the one you gave me…"

America leaned up to England, wrapping his hand around his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Use my name, Arthur."

England gasped as America moved his hand up and down, squeezing slightly.

"A-Alfred…" England moaned as the American increased his pace, kissing him sloppily on the mouth. He let the sensation wash over him as America showered his neck with wet kisses, creating more marks.

"Alfred! I can't…"

"I know." America only pumped faster, hearing England's ragged breathing. He was close too. If Arthur didn't stop making those noises then he would…

England shuddered and his vision swam white for a moment, crying out in ecstasy. He panted heavily, senses returning, blushing as he saw America licking his hand clean.

America smirked when he saw England staring. He raised an eyebrow, "Good?"

England just nodded and pulled America close, breathing softly into his ear.

"I can't hear you Arthur. What do you want?"

"Git…" England hissed at the teasing American who only looked at him sweetly. Oh, how he hated those puppy eyes… "I want you, Alfred…" England frowned slightly and looked away.

"Flip over, then…"

America tried not to hesitate as he inserted one finger into the older man, and then another, stretching the tight walls. England groaned as America added a third finger.

"Bloody uncomfortable…" That was putting it mildly as England winced, face buried into a pillow and toes curling. But it did feel good…

America pushed a finger further in, hitting a spot that caused England to arch his back and moan.

"There?"

"Do that again." England panted and moaned as America pushed again, spreading his other two fingers out. America eased his fingers out earning a reluctant moan from the man underneath him and readied himself. And then stopped.

"Oh crap…"

"What's wrong?" England looked up worriedly at the nation who was staring at him uncertainly, deep red spreading across his cheeks. "Alfred, what is it?"

"Uh…" The Hero hung his head low. How was he going to phrase this without sounding totally un-awesome? He coughed. Peeking up he could see that England was still staring at him, though not angry but confused.

"Um, well, I forgot to bring- I mean I don't have any…uh…" England merely blinked. Did America have to spell it out?

"Oh." America looked up at the sound of England's obviously annoyed voice.

England was pouting slightly, brows furrowed in annoyance. America moved as England turned around and sat up.

"You're hopeless, you know that," England sighed, caressing America's face lightly, "Bloody hopeless." England kissed the shocked nation, licking his lips for permission. Confused, America let England's tongue roam inside his mouth. Okay, so Arthur wasn't mad at him?

England broke the kiss and lay back down on the bed, eyebrow raised, waiting. "Well?"

"What? But…" America blinked.

"It's fine, Alfred."

America didn't want to hurt the Brit, but he could be so stubborn sometimes. He trusted England. Hooking England's legs over his shoulders he slowly pushed himself inside of England.

England moaned as America started thrusting slowly, pressing down on England's shoulders, pinning him to the bed. He winced at the harsh, tight friction caused by the lack of any lubrication, but pain soon gave way to pleasure as America continued thrusting at an even pace, leaning down to kiss England briefly. England's hand roamed up to America's toned body, feeling the tense muscles in his back. He ran his fingers down the younger's spine, digging his nails slightly to earn little extra moans from America.

"Al… Bloody–" His speech was lost to a low moan as America struck his prostate dead on.

America smirked and doubled his pace, slamming into England again, earning another cry. He panted, thrusting faster moving one hand off of England's shoulder to stroke his erection. His hand moved fluidly up and down England's length, wet with pre-cum and strong fingers wrapped around, squeezing and stroking softly. The touch drove England to completion as he covered America's hand again, the younger blonde following with a groan. Panting, he fell on top of England in a sweaty embrace. Once again he licked his hand clean, almost making a show of it as he watched the red form on England's cheeks.

"That mustn't taste very good…" England mumbled finding himself quite tired under the pressing weight of the warm American on top of him. America returned with a look that said 'it tastes better than your cooking', but England couldn't find the energy to protest or start an argument. All the arguments they'd had in the past seemed stupid now.

"Alfred…"

"Oh, yeah…" America withdrew from England, allowing the older nation to stretch his legs out with a relieved sigh, and rolled over to lie next to England, wrapping an arm around his chest and drawing him close to his body.

"How was it? And don't say 'spiffing' or anything like that."

"We stopped saying that quite a while ago Al…" England smiled tiredly and removed the arm draping over his chest, bringing America's wrist up to his lips to kiss the smooth skin tenderly, running his tongue over the blood vessels and bones.

"I don't know… you're old and British…" America murmured into England's shoulder kissing the skin up along his neck.

"You're American…" England furrowed his brows as he felt America move his hand down away from his lips and to rest on his hip stroking his side softly and occasionally creeping to the inside of his thigh.

"But I'm a Hero, right?"

"Mm." Waves of drowsiness swept over the lovers as they snuggled closer to one another.

"Good night Artie, love you…"

"Good night Alfred," England twisted his head round to touch his lips tenderly against America's, watching his former colony drift off, "I love you too…"

* * *

><p>England awoke slowly slipping in and out of consciousness before he found the effort to sit himself up.<p>

"Morning Al…fred…" His mood was shattered instantly as he gazed at the empty space beside him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, still opening them to find himself alone. Closing his eyes England strained his ears to pick up any sound of the American.

"This is no time to be hiding under the bed or anything… Alfred?" England flicked away the tears that were rapidly reforming and lay back down on his side, staring at where America should have been lying next to him. Another good five minutes of him lying there letting the tears slide down his face without change and England sat back up again, wiping his face using his arm.

He sniffed, "Damn it… what was that then?" Swinging his legs over the bed, the gentleman found his dressing gown, slipping into it and grateful for its warmth. He had been so sure last night was real. He had felt the bed move beneath them, had heard America's laboured breaths in time with his, he could still feel the pain when he moved, shuffling out of his room and down the stairs. Had they not said 'I love you' before falling asleep? Was that just some sort of horrible fantasy? Well, it certainly had felt like a dream at the time, America just turning up like that…

England closed his eyes tightly, trying not to rub them again or they would get more irritated. He walked carefully, shivering as his feet made contact with the cold floor and reached the bottom of the stairs.

"…I will not cry, not again…" England scolded himself firmly as he looked away from the front door, the very same that he had opened to America the night before. Eyes glued to the ground, England ran a hand through his tangled hair, stepping through the open doorway towards the kitchen. He didn't ponder on the strangeness of the door being open, as he always closed the doors after leaving a room, especially before going to sleep. Last night had been no exception; after cleaning, all England had done was go to the study. He hadn't been near the kitchen.

Bumping into something he twisted his foot awkwardly and the Briton slipped, only to be caught as an arm quickly wound its way around his thin waist, drawing him close to a warm body.

"Woah, careful."

England blinked and looked up to meet a pair of sapphire eyes looking down at him, sparkling with warmth. England was speechless as America helped him stand on his own, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly. He stretched his other arm out to the side, yawning slightly as he then adjusted his glasses.

"What's wrong?" America looked at the shocked nation curiously, "Something bothering you?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I just got up to make some coffee, I'm surprised you have some here, and remembered you liked tea, but I don't really know how to make it so I was just going to come upstairs to ask you– Hey, what's wrong?" America tilted his head as he spotted a solitary tear running down England's face and the sore eyes. "Have you been crying again?" America pulled England close to his bare chest, stroking his back through the soft fabric of the gown.

"P-put some clothes on, damn it!" England stuttered, blushing as America pressed his head gently beside his collar bone.

"At least I'm wearing pants. You, one the other hand," America smiled sneakily, eyes sparkling, "don't appear to have anything on under here…"

"Git…" England blushed furiously, pushing away from the American and folding his arms over his chest. "And actually, you're wearing trousers… well, jeans…"

America merely raised an eyebrow and laughed at his lover's futile attempt to look angry. "Come on Artie, what would you like?"

England smiled as America snaked his arm around his waist and they walked over to the counter.

"Earl Grey, of course."

* * *

><p>And it is complete! Ugh, this chapter took a while. And the smut is bad, please ignore that. Please favourite and review and tell me what you think~ :)<p> 


End file.
